Réalité Anticipée
by Fiancee Cocacola
Summary: Nami est caractérielle, violente, on pourrait même dire désagréable... Luffy en a marre, Zoro est poussé à l'action.


**Histoire de Fiancee Cocacola**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Mort de personnage.**

**Pairing : Zoro / Nami, en quelque-sorte.**

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages mis en scène ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire qui se déroule sort de mon imagination.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Réalité ****Anticipée**

Une tignasse de cheveux roux semble apparaître au coin de ses yeux, juste à la porte de la cuisine, alors Zoro soupire en reconnaissant la personne et recommence à manger ses usagi-man en essayant de l'ignorer. Mais c'est peine perdue, puisque la nouvelle arrivante se met immédiatement à parler avec sa voix forte.

- Hé Zoro, tu sais pas où est Sanji ? Je pensais le trouver dans la cuisine.

- Non je sais pas, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si tu veux.

- C'est bizarre, il laisse ouvert et surveille pas..? D'ailleurs, je vois que tu t'es pas posé de questions, hein...

Zoro sent un léger tic dans son arcade, mais ne reléve pas, sans doutes que la navigatrice parle du fait qu'il mange.

Nami attendait un grognement ou quelque chose prouvant qu'il a entendue, mais rien n'arrive, alors elle grimace un peu et hausse les épaules en s'avançant vers le réfrigérateur, si Zoro profite pourquoi pas elle? Mais soudain, Luffy ouvre la porte en poussant un gémissement sans raisons.

Nami se tourne brusquement vers lui, prête à lui asséner l'un de ces coups de pieds légendaires, mais Luffy appuie sur l'interrupteur, les plongeant dans un noir presque total, avant que le bruit de grincements d'une porte qui se referme et de pas s'éloignant ne résonne.

Nami hausse un sourcil, et pendant qu'elle se tait la seule chose qu'elle peut entendre est le bruit de mastication de Zoro mangeant ces usagi-man.

- Hé, mais il est pas bien ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- On s'en fout, y'a assez de lumière comme ça.

Nami se retourne en lançant à la silhouette de Zoro un regard en coin, et s'avance vers le frigo à nouveau, considérant que la lune lui laisse assez de luminosité pour ne pas avoir à trébucher jusqu'à la porte. Mais quand elle s'avance, elle constate avec surprise que quelque chose semble accroché à la porte du frigo.

Elle plisse un œil et s'avance, mais ralentit le pas avec stupéfaction quand elle distingue du sang coulant le long du fer avec comme point de départ la forme indistincte.

Prise d'intrigue et de peur, Nami oublie la présence de son compagnon et s'approche encore. Elle sent soudain son cœur se soulever quand elle reconnaît la silhouette sur le frigo.

- Chopper ?

Immédiatement, elle se jette sur la porte, les larmes lui brûlant déjà les yeux, tandis que sa main se tend fébrilement vers la forme. Mais une fois à un mètre, un nuage se dégage sans doutes dans le ciel, car la lumière bleuté de la lune éclaire la forme comme en plein jour.

Nami tic en s'apercevant qu'il s'agit d'un poulet en caoutchouc cloué à la porte, avec des écritures de menaces envers le capitaine écrites en-dessous. Un autre spasme secoue sa bouche tandis que Nami s'empare du poulet violemment, ce qui provoque un couinement aigu qui amplifie la colère de la navigatrice qui claque le jouet au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fout là, ça ?

La respiration haletante, Nami regarde Zoro qui n'a pas cessé de manger.

- Dis, tu pourrais me répondre au lieu de t'empiffrer comme un porc affamé!

Sur ces paroles un peu dur, Nami claque son pieds au sol et réduit d'un coup la distance qui la sépare du sabreur. Mais à peine a t-elle fait ça, que Zoro se relève soudainement, et une étoile brille lentement au coin des yeux de la rousse tandis que le son du fer déchire lentement le silence.

Un bruit de suçon, un craquement terrible, et l'expression à demi surprise de Nami reste collé à son visage tandis que sa tête se détache de son corps et tombe au sol. Bientôt, son corps se replie et suit le mouvement, avec un petit temps de latence, et l'épéiste range son katana avant de se rasseoir et de recommencer à manger ses usagi-man...


End file.
